evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Eyes of the World
The Eyes of the World are ancient treasures that play important roles in the Bayonetta videogames. Though they were created and intended for good use, such as giving humanity free will and maintaining the balance of Light and Darkness in the universe, their power is often abused and used for evil purposes. History Creation The Eyes were created by the God Aesir when the original universe was divided into Heaven, Hell and Chaos. Chaos was made of both Light and Darkness so Aesir gave both eyes control over one of them. The Right Eye controlled all light, while the Left Eye controlled all darkness. Aesir gave the eyes to humanity to give them free will and allow them to make their own history. However if the Eyes were ever brought together, whoever did so would have control over creation. Clan War To prevent the eyes power from being abused, they were entrusted to the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches, two clans of magic users who served as Heaven and Hell's mortal representatives. The sages served the Angels of Heaven and wielded Light Magic so they took the Right Eye, while the witches who served the Demons of Hell and wielded Dark Magic took the Left Eye. Using their respective eye, each clan oversaw history, protected humanity's free will and maintained the balance between Light and Dark and Heaven and Hell. But that all changed when a sage named Balder. and witch named Rosa violated their clans laws and fell in love with each other. They soon produced a child, a daughter whom they named Cereza. When Balder and Rosa's superiors discovered that they have broken the laws of their clan, Balder was banished from his clan while Rosa was imprisoned. But the damage had been done. For it was prophesized that a child born from a sage and a witch would bring the apocalypse. With the pact broken the sages and witches began distrusting each other, and eventually war broke out between the clans for control of the Eyes. The war lasted 100 years, Sage fought Witch, Angel fought Demon. In the end, both clans were destroyed. Only one sage and two witches were known to have survived, Cereza, her rival Jeanne, and Balder. Jeanne blamed Cereza for the fall of their clan and hoping to prevent the end of the universe, used a magic dagger to seal away Cereza's memories and put her in a 500 year long coma. ''Bayonetta'' 500 years later, Cereza, now going by the name "Bayonetta" awakened from her coma, with her memories gone. Hoping to regain her memories, she decided to find the Eyes. Believing her Umbra Watch to be the Left Eye, she set out to find the Right Eye. As her journey continued, hints began appearing that the Eyes were not what they appeared, and needed to be earned rather then found. When she met the Lumen Sage Balder, she disovered that the Eyes are not jewels or items, but people who best represent the qualities of light and darkness. She also learned that Balder planned to use the Eyes to resurrect Jubileous the Creator, the God of Heaven who would destroy the universe and create a new one ruled by angels. To make matters worse, the people who were the Eyes of the World, were Balder and Bayonetta. Balder awakened Bayonetta's memories and subsequently awakened the powers of the Left Eye within her. With the powers of the Eyes re-awakened, Balder takes Bayonetta to a statue of Jubileous to begin the ressurection, but fails when Jeanne intervenes and rescues Bayonetta. Jubileous is ressurected at half strength with only the Right Eye. Bayonetta defeats and slays the God of Heaven, but also destroys the Right Eye. ''Bayonetta 2'' The destruction of the Right Eye caused the balance of light and dark to imbalance, demons began wrecking havoc and even began to disobey Bayonetta and Jeanne. Jeanne was killed and dragged into Inferno by a summoned demon. Bayonetta journeyed to the sacred mountain of Fimbulventr to rescue Jeanne, only to encounter a mysterious Lumen Sage who seemed neither friend nor foe. She clashed with the Sage several times on her journey but neither triumphed over the other. Eventually, the sage revealed that he was the Right Eye, and Balder, or rather Balder's past self who had come to the present to avenge Rosa's death. Together, they discovered a plot by Loptr, the evil side of Aesir's soul to regain the Eyes and become Aesir again. Loptr stole the Eyes from both Balder and Bayonetta using the power of Loki, the good side of Aesir's soul. However, Loptr loses control over the Eyes when Loki reveals his true power, the power to erase anything. Loki destroys the two eyes and gives their power to humanity to maintain the balance of Light and Dark. Balder and Bayonetta defeat Loptr, but Loptr merges with Balder and begins corrupting him. Balder retreats back in time to when the Eyes still existed and gradually became evil under Loptr's infuence, becoming the villain from the first game. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal